mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Eridan Ampora
Shoes Where did those shoes come from?Drunken Lemur 17:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003966 The next page shows that it's him by a ring. Accent Why is Russian the "most likely" accent? From the style of writing and the use of profanity, I thought he was supposed to sound like a stereotypical lower-class Brit (e.g. the way dialogue is written in Guy Ritchie films). recognizer 02:44, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Redunancy The last line in the Relationships section seems redundant, as it was already covered in the second paragraph. Should this be removed? TheAdmiral4 01:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Typing Quirk Doesn't he also replace "thank" with "kill?" --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']] I've also seen him use CAPS FOR EMPHASIS i.e. http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004692 when Vriska talks to Eridan, he says "wwhich oh by the wway IT WWAS" -- Hasn't made an account yet lul Unrequited Blackrom w/ Sollux? It seems to be implied in the latest s that Eridan has feelings of a dark nature toward Sollux when he's talking to Terezi. Could someone add that in who has more Wikia prowress than I? Thanks. n_n Marrionetta 09:28, October 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL I think Eriden looks kinda grumpy :He's the Bag of Douche, what would you expect? :Speaking of "lol" -- what the hell is up with all those theories about his name's meaning? Even without the latest edit some of them seem so far fetched they had to file for immigration papers. :I know it's not in the spirit of wiki to call someone else's edits that, but even so I think the amount of speculation going on in the main article is too much. Matpmar 04:03, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree, especially the Ampora/Aperture one. The words sound NOTHING alike, reverting that edit at the very least. The Light6 04:19, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Has Eridan''' EVER''' loled? -99colorfull ::We may never know.................... Chezrush 14:49, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Role His Mythical role was revealed in http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004946 Rampant Fan Speculation Okay, seriously, what is with all the fan speculation being put into the wiki as if it's Hussie-canonized law? I mean, speculation is fine in the main article of a wiki, but jesus fucking christ, learn how to label it as such. It really is getting out of hand. Sometimes, yes, it does turn out to be true, but what about all the times you are wrong? I bet you just revert the edit and pretend nothing happened, without even the slightest hindsight, immediately editting in some more speculation on another page. 23:29, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Kinda a pointless rant. While I agree with what you pointed out, this post is not going to change much about it. We are all working on removing the inappropriate content asap. Is there a reason why you are posting this on Eridan's page, if yes what part of the article is it that you have a problem with? Also, why not simply edit it and fix it instead of complaining.BitterLime 00:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::It's the part about Kanaya being a White Science zombie. And the reason I don't do anything to change it is because any time I fix all the speculation, random users keep reverting it back. What's worse was the fact that a few times, it was Octachoron who was doing it, who apparently is an admin here for some reason or something. 01:37, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Well it's not in the article anymore, and I can't really spot it in the recent history of this article, maybe it was completly erased. How long ago was this? And at times people will edit back and forth having tantrums...it's not a big deal since ultimatly it's resolved relativley quickly. Anyway, not much you can do other than editing it back and reporting it to mods/admins. Also octachoron usually does a good job from what I've seen, but I wasn't there so I wouldn't know what happened.BitterLime 02:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::The reverts were back in the past, I never bothered with this one because of how futile it has been before. As for Octachoron, I believe it was the "Land of Rays and Frogs" argument before it was actually stated by Hussie that it is infact called that. (My argument was never that it was wrong. I speculated so myself, just the fact that it was at the time still speculation.) 03:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh gog that LORAF argument? That was one of the most pointless things ever happening to this wiki...big tantrum over a relativley insignificant detail which was most likley confirmed and even worded as speculation in the article. Anyway, the white science zombie thing is gone and the talk page of a specific article is not really the place for a general issue like this, and there is also very little to resolve this issue, since anyone can edit this wiki. I agree that speculation should be marked as such, but my only advice for the situations where people (re)add speculation to pages is to . Try not to be bothered by it and contact an admin/mod/whatever, stay civil and explain your point of view if it's a controversial matter. It's not worth getting upset over it.BitterLime 15:22, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Confusing remark in Relationships The first line of relationships mentions that "Eridan is the kind of person troll that tries to have a romance with every female or even male troll, regardless of that troll's opinion of him." Why the use of every female or even male, when the trolls do not pay any particular attention to the gender of potential partners? 11:18, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Ky That's a good point... I remember looking at that and thinking something looked wrong. If it hasn't already been, I'll see if I can fix it.WikiTONY 20:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Strange edits ahoy. It looks like someone's really grumpy at Eridan--they replaced his name, his title, and his quote with very angry things--not sue how to fix it, just thought I should bring it up. 21:10, August 16, 2011 (UTC)museinme8 Caption So like just a suggestion, but I think "as the prince of hope im uniquely qualified to recognize wwhen all hope is lost" from s Return to the core would be a nicer quote for Eridan. It says more about his character, you know? 22:43, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Eridanus Supervoid Hey, complete noob at Wikis but I thought I'd leave this here since it seems relatively useful: There's a supervoid called the Eridanus Supervoid, and as I understand it, it's a giant area of space with no galaxies and with a temperature near Absolute Zero. Wiki: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eridanus_(constellation)#Supervoid Since he's forever alone and whatever it seems fitting. 00:26, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thats so funny. I seriously just found out about the Eridanus Supervoid and I came to this Wiki to write about it, but you already had done it. :3. In case you were wondering where I saw it, it’s this really cool website that is an estimate of the size of the universe and different things inside it. If you want to check it out go here: http://htwins.net/scale2/ Appleobsessed1 23:57, March 11, 2012 (UTC)AppleObsessed1 An vs And In what dialog/pesterlog is he ever shown to use "an" instead of "and"? I've only ever see him type 'and.' He doesn't always replace 'of' with 'a' either, like when it breaks the flow of the sentence. Akimoggie 01:06, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Eridan's number When you read Eridan's answers on memos, you quickly notice there's a number that comes back often (Well... Twice, actually) : 311. That could be interesting to add it in the Trivia section. Also, notice that Eridan is mentionned post-death, around the updates of 3/11. Lats year, it was Doc Scratch who did it and this year, a doomed version of him, god tiered, appeared with Feferi. The significance of this number is however debatable. TheoricalTheologist 15:42, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Vandelized "Eridan also has this sexy irish accent. No one knows where it came from or why he has it, but it's the sexiest part of the seadweller and should be addressed as so. Sex sex sex sex sex sex seeeeeeeeeeeeeeex" This ^ was added to the page, and it appears the edit button was removed. Could someone fix this? Kiba DarkFire (talk) 19:25, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Dancestor Wasn't sure if people had noticed, but Eridan is missing a dancestor in the 'relations' section of his infobox. 311- another idea Hussie said that 311 is supposed to be an emoticon, right? It's far-fetched, but I think the "3" could be kissy-face and the "11" would represent the number of the other trolls because Eridan is always trying to get with pretty much anyone. Just a theory. 01:38, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Eridan + Cronus? Aren't Eridan and Cronus dating? It said so in the update. Check it out! Also: can someone please, please 'change Eridan's relationship on his wikia? Him and Cronus are dating, so can someone do it? Angels = Consorts? This page suggests that the angels of Eridan's planet were indeed his consorts, whereas the article on consorts says that the angels of LOWAA are not, in fact, consorts, but rather that they serve a different purpose. This would seem to be at least somewhat analogous to Jade's "Frost and Frogs", wherein the frogs are not the consorts. I'm thinking, then, that this bit of the article should be changed. However, if someone can think of a good reason not to, such as some contradicting evidence, I'm all ears. Algebra15 (talk) 23:37, November 28, 2012 (UTC)Algebra15 The origin for Eridan's name? I'm confused at the statement, "Eridan may have actually been based off of the user Terin's name for Alternia, which was "Eridani."" Terin may have inspired Eridan to aquire his name, but the origination of the name Eridani is from a star located in the constellation Aquarius. 20:40, June 8, 2013 (UTC)J Eradicate The edit function is locked, so I'll just say here that Eridan sounds like eradicate, referencing his genocidal tendencies :Eh idk, it's a bit of a stretch. ' 02:14, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I see you added it. I'll let it slide I guess, it does kinda make sense. 06:10, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Caligula pronunciation under Trivia It is stated that The first two syllables of Caligula are pronounced the same way as the first syllables in Caliborn and Calliope. However, Calliope is pronounced "Cal - eye - oh- pee", so this must be an error. 05:27, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hope Beam Eridan's Hope Beam had affected everything it hit for the better. If you link everything before and after he snapped and hurt Sollux, Feferi and Kanaya, after getting hit with the Hope Beam, everyone became happier overall. Sollux ceased hearing the voices of the imminently deceased, Feferi became Fefeta, literally the only happy sprite (Aside from ARquius, but hes more excited than happy), and Kanaya had become a Rainbow Drinker like she had always wanted. SupercellMechanism (talk) 19:45, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :Sort of but most of those are an indirect result of their death or unconsciousness, Eridan simply hurt them. And Feferi was floating around in purgatory for quite some time before she became Fefeta. 08:32, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Caligula Trolltag Eridan's trolltag is a direct reference to Caligula, a roman emperor who supposedly declared war on Poseidon, god of the sea. This is interesting considering that Eridan himself is a seadweller, and it could be speculated that it is a reference to his violent tendencies, and perhaps his willingness to destroy everything, including himself and or things he cares deeply about. Twincatalysts (talk) 04:51, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Fixing slight grammar error in infobox messes other things up So under Eridan's typing quirk in the infobox, there is a slight grammatical error that seemingly cannot be fixed without messing up other things. Specifically, it says "sometimes uses "a" in place of "an or "of"". I noticed that "an" should have ending quotes. So I tried to fix it, but then, when I saw the preview, a bunch of other stuff was messed up (for example, links not working and the pictures all appearing at once). Just thought I'd let you all know so someone can try to fix it. Aykrivwassup (talk) 13:36, July 25, 2016 (UTC) "he doesn't kill her" I can't fix it because the page is protected, but at the end of the first paragraph under "Post-Hivebent", it claims Eridan doesn't kill Feferi. Can someone fix this? 23:08, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :Fixed. - The Light6 (talk) 15:47, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Grimdark while killing Feferi in the Trivia, it lists Eridan as being grimdark when he killed Feferi– but the Twitter account that originally posted this was somebody pretending to be Hussie, not Hussie himself (tweet and account visible here: https://twitter.com/andrew_hussie/status/461610558366560256?lang=en) This piece of trivia is definitely not canon, and probably should not be on the wiki page! 13:36, January 17, 2020 (UTC)